


Aishiteru no kotoba mo omoide no naka dake

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuanto el menor parecía feliz, tanto él se había sentido triste.Se había felicitado, le había dicho que estaba contento por él y había dejado que le contara lo que había pasado.Entretanto, agradecía que se tratara de una llamada, y que el menor no estuviera con él; no habría tenido éxito de disimular su expresión, estaba seguro.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Aishiteru no kotoba mo omoide no naka dake

**Aishiteru no kotoba mo omoide no naka dake**

**(Las palabras ‘te quiero’ sólo se quedaron en mi mente)**

Le habría gustado desviar la mirada.

Le habría gustado no estar obligado a mirarle todos los días, le habría gustado poder ser libre de su presencia constante, pero era inútil.

Nunca se iba. Cuando no estaba frente a sus ojos, estaba en su cabeza.

Acompañado constantemente por la idea que todo podría haber sido diferente, que en ese momento podrían haber sido felices juntos, y que la sonrisa que veía cada jodido día en su cara podría haber sido dirigida a él.

A Takaki le habría gustado hacer algo.

Poderse acercar a Chinen, poderle decir que se había equivocado, poderle decir que su lugar no estaba al lado de Yamada, sino con él, como siempre debería haber sido.

Recordaba ese momento con claridad.

Recordaba de Chinen que le tomaba de un lado después de una entrevista.

Recordaba de haber esperado que se fueran todos, antes de mirar al menor en aire curioso.

Recordaba de no haber tenido idea de lo que estaba para decirle.

Sonrió al pensarle, porque luego se habría dicho que debería al menos haberlo imaginado.

_Yuuyan... te quiero._

Le había mirado como si no le conociera, como si acabara de decirle algo que no podía entender, como si esas palabras no significaran nada por él.

Le había tomado un tiempo para responder, tiempo que a ambos les había parecido infinito.

Y cuando finalmente había abierto la boca para hablar, se había sentido un monstruo al tener que decepcionar las esperanzad del menor.

Le había explicado que él no tenía éxito de verle como a un hombre, no en el sentido que quería él.

Que todavía era un niño, que lo que sentía no era amor, _no podía_ serlo.

En esa época, estaba seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo.

En retrospectiva, se daba cuenta que sólo había intentado hacerlo más simple por ambos, y que había fracasado.

Le había tomado un tiempo a Chinen para absorber el golpe.

Habían pasado meses durante que su relación se había congelado, durante que se veían sólo en el trabajo, sin llamarse ni buscarse cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Yuya recordaba perfectamente cada vez cuando había buscado los ojos del menor, sólo para verle bajarlos.

Recordaba de haber estado mal, y de haber pensado que no tenía el derecho de sufrir, porque era él el que se había encontrado obligado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Yuri.

Sin embargo, había pasado, y él no sabía decir cómo ni cuándo.

Simplemente, un día Chinen había llegado al trabajo, le había sonreído y le había saludado, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar.

Despacio, habían reconstruido su relación, habían vuelto a bromar juntos, a salir, a hacer todo lo que hacían antes que el menor le dijera de estar enamorado de él.

Después de ese día, nunca habían vuelto a hablar de eso.

Chinen no osaba sacar el tema, ni Yuya quería desenterrarlo, porque aún no se sentía cómodo con lo que había hecho.

Luego, todo había estado bien.

Había pasado más allá de las llamadas de horas, al oírle habar sólo de Yamada.

De lo que hacían juntos, de cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él, de lo que iban a hacer... siempre y sólo Yamada.

Nunca había admitido abiertamente de sentir algo por él, pero Yuya había aprendido de sus propios errores, y esta vez había reconocido las señales.

Se comportaba con Ryosuke exactamente como, casi un año y medio atrás, se comportaba con él.

No sabía cómo había tomado esa repentina realización.

Cuando Chinen le hablaba de eso se sentía… raro.

Había culpado esa sensación al miedo de perder la relación que habían reconquistado, y no pocas veces le pasaba de quedarse de mal humor durante días, cuando pedía al menor de encontrarse y él rechazaba, al decir de tener compromisos con Yamada.

Takaki se sentía frustrado por esa situación, pero no le había dado mucho peso.

No hasta que no se había convertido en manía.

No hasta la llamada de Chinen, que le había dicho que Yamada y él finalmente se habían juntado.

Cuanto el menor parecía feliz, tanto él se había sentido triste.

Se había felicitado, le había dicho que estaba contento por él y había dejado que le contara lo que había pasado.

Entretanto, agradecía que se tratara de una llamada, y que el menor no estuviera con él; no habría tenido éxito de disimular su expresión, estaba seguro.

Se había quedado toda la noche rumiando, y luego finalmente había sido obligado a admitir con sí mismo cual fuera el problema.

Había pensado en Chinen. Había pensado en como sus rasgos ya no fueran los de un niño, aunque aún no los de un hombre; en como su actitud se hubiera suavizado, convirtiéndose en menos pegajoso y caprichoso, aunque siempre un poco mimado.

Yuya pensaba en él, y no encontraba muchos contactos con la persona que, casi dos años antes, le había dicho de estar enamorado de él.

Era diferente, estaba más sencillo estar con él, estaba más... natural.

Al partir de estos pensamientos, no le había tomado mucho para realizar donde llevaran.

Se había enamorado de Chinen.

Cuando él le había olvidado, cuando había aprendido a ser feliz con alguien diferente, cuando ya no había traza del amor que había sentido.

Yuya sólo podía quedarse y mirar, y felicitarse con su puntualidad.

Quería hacer algo, aunque supiera que no fuera justo.

No quería quedarse en silencio, al incubar ese sentimiento hasta hacerlo convertir en rencor.

Quería utilizar con Chinen la misma sinceridad que el menor había utilizado con él.

Que fuera por egoísmo o no, no se lo preguntó.

Había ya mucho de que arrepentirse para poderse conceder el lujo de ser generoso.

No quería que Yuri sufriera, pero estaba seguro de no quererse quedar herido como lo había estado el menor.

Le habría gustado retroceder en el tiempo, poder mirar esa cara que entonces sólo era de niño, y poderle decir que iba a tener éxito de quererle.

Incluso si, probablemente, dos años antes no se habría creído.

*

_“Chii... ¿estás ocupado esta tarde?”_

Se había arrepentido casi inmediatamente de habérselo dicho, pero ya estaba en esto, y no sabía cómo decirle que había cambiado idea.

Había tomado el móvil y había marcado su número, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Había estado un momento de pausa antes que el menor respondiera, momento en que Yuya había esperado que tuviera compromisos.

Cuando en cambio le había confirmado que estaba libre, había suspirado y le había pedido si quisiera ir a su casa.

Ahora, le esperaba.

Se había sentado en el sofá, sin poderse concentrar bastante de hacer algo, ni sin parecer capaz de quedarse quieto.

Estaba nervioso.

Era la ocasión para decírselo.

Para decirle lo que sentía, para decirle cuanto se sintiera tonto para haberle rechazado, para decirle…

Tampoco él sabía qué palabras iba a utilizar, y lo más lo pensaba lo más sentía sólo confusión en la mente.

Estaba todavía rumiando, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

Sobresaltó, luego respiró hondo para calmarse y fue a abrir.

Chinen sonreía, y él se derritió.

En ese momento, no le ayudaba que sonriera.

Le gustaba cuando lo hacía, cuando estaba sincero, y no de circunstancia.

“Hola, Chii.” le saludó, en voz un poco ronca.

“¡Hola, Yuuyan!” contestó el menor, al entrar en casa y al quitarse los zapatos, superando al mayor para dirigirse al salón.

Takaki le siguió, y se paró en el umbral para mirarle sentarse en el sofá, y luego echarle un vistazo confundido.

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó, al inclinar la cabeza de un lado.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

“Chii... hay algo de que me gustaría hablarte.” le dijo, sin tener éxito de controlar el nerviosismo en el tono.

El menor levantó una ceja, y dejó de sonreír.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?” preguntó, preocupado.

Yuya se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

“No, no. No pasó nada... grave. Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que decirte, y… no quería hacerlo al teléfono.” explicó, rápido, sin darse ni el tiempo de sopesar las palabras de decir.

Al ver que Yuri no le interrumpía, volvió a hablar.

“Quería hablar de lo que pasó dos años atrás, Chii.” dijo, en tono apenas oíble.

El menor se salió los ojos, frunció los labios y puso una expresión que no le gustaba para nada.

“¿Qué hay que decir, después de todo este tiempo?” preguntó, de repente defensivo.

Yuya se mordió un labio, consciente del hecho que no iba a ser fácil.

“Tengo que explicarte lo que pasó, lo que pensé entonces, Chii.” le dijo, calmo, intentando no hacerle agitar aún más.

“¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es la necesidad? Lo superé, ya no lo pienso más, y no veo como pueda ser útil volver al tema.” contestó, al sentarse recto, tenso.

“Pero yo no lo superé, Chii. Yo sigo pensando en lo que te dije y porque lo hice.” dijo, y al ver que el menor se había resignado y no iba a responder, siguió: “Cuando me hablaste, me sentí arrinconado. Pensé rápidamente, y simplemente establecí que entre tú y yo no podía estar nada, porque eras demasiado joven para mí, porque tenía muy fresca en la mente la imagen de ti de niño, porque ni siquiera consideré la idea que ya no lo fueras, que te habrías convertido en…” hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y reflexionó en las palabras de utilizar. “Que te habrías convertido en lo que eres ahora. Fui precipitado, y por esto te herí. Y créeme, es algo que nunca habría querido hacer, Chii.” terminó, al bajar la cabeza y al mirarse fijo las manos, seguro de no poder seguir mirando al menor a los ojos.

Yuri, por su parte, seguía teniendo una expresión de duda en la cara y, le parecía a Yuya, un poco atormentada.

Seguía mirándole en aire severo, y él se sentía como acusado, aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

Aún no, al menos.

“Entiendo, Yuuyan. Pero... ¿Qué necesidad hay de hablar de eso, ahora? Te lo he dicho, yo no lo pienso más. Y no te guardo rencor para lo que me dijiste. No me querías y punto. Más que estar mal por un tiempo y tomar nota, no podría haber hecho, ¿no?” le dijo, mientras el mayor se movía adelante, hacia él, acercándosele.

“Lo sé qué no tiene sentido hablar de algo que ocurrió dos años atrás. Sé qué no va a hacer sentir mejor a ninguno de los dos. Pero no es esto, Yuri. Es que yo sigo pensándolo, pensando en cuanto fue tonto por mi parte no considerar…” hesitó un momento, y suspiró con exasperación.

Y luego, se dejó guiar por el instinto.

Se acercó aún más a él, le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le tiró cerca, llevando los labios a los suyos.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, el tiempo para decirse que lo que estaba haciendo era equivocado y luego de ignorarse, y profundizó el beso, apretando el agarre en el cuerpo del menor y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaran haciéndolo, pero en algún punto sintió las manos del menor en la nuca apretarle como le apretaba él, intentando hacerle acercar más allá del límite del posible.

Chinen estaba devolviendo el beso, y Yuya la tomó como una clara señal de seguir.

Llevó las manos a la base de su espalda, se la pasó bajo la camiseta y le acarició la piel desnuda, mientras empezaba a oír gemidos de satisfacción sufocados por sus labios.

Cuando intentó empujarle con la espalda contra el sofá, de todas formas, el menor interrumpió el beso.

Se quedaron mirándose fijo, sin aliento y con las caras abrumadas.

Yuya no sabía exactamente qué esperarse en ese momento; lo que seguro no se habría esperado, fue la bofetada que le golpeó la cara.

Se rozó la mejilla, y no por un real dolor, sino por la sorpresa por el gesto en sí mismo.

Le miró a Chinen en aire confuso mientras el menor se levantaba de repente y se le ponía en frente.

“¿Qué demonio significa?” gritó el menor, el cuello y la cara rojos.

Yuya se puso en pie también, sin dejar de mirarle.

“No me parecía que lo lamentaras.” le dijo, sin malicia y sin provocación; sólo era una constatación.

“No… no puedes hacer todos esos discursos edificantes sobre cuanto lamentaste hacerme daño dos años atrás y luego besarme, Yuya. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?”

“Lo pensé, Chinen. Lo pensé mucho tiempo, créeme. Yo... he pensado que no me gusta verte con Yamada.” aguantó la respiración al pronunciar el nombre, una vaga culpa que se habría camino en él y que fue pronto ignorada. “No me gusta cuando me dices que estás ocupado y que no podemos vernos. No me gusta cuando no estoy contigo, no me gusta la idea de haberte rechazado dos años atrás, ¡por qué ahora me siento un idiota para haberlo hecho! Haberte tenido a mano y haberte alejado, como si entre nosotros no pudiera estar nada, sólo para llegar a ahora y sentir…” hizo una pausa, al buscar una palabra que no tuvo éxito de encontrar. “Sentir lo que siento para ti.” se limitó a decirle, al bajar el tono de voz.

Chinen se quedó mirándole.

Le habría gustado ver rabia en su cara. Exasperación, irritación para lo que había ocurrido.

En cambio, había sólo tristeza, una vez más por su causa.

Se le acercó despacio, le llevó un brazo detrás la espalda y le rozó la cara con la otra mano.

“Recházame tú ahora, Chii. Dime que no quieres saber nada de mí, que eres feliz con Yamada. Que ahora me miras y no sientes nada para mí.” murmuró.

El menor puso un aire aún más molesto, más melancólico.

Y con la misma expresión, se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarle.

“No puedo.” murmuró luego, al alejarse unos centímetros de él. “No puedo decirte que te miro y no siento nada. No puedo decirte que estoy completamente feliz. Yo…” estaba para seguir, pero Yuya no se lo dejó hacer.

Le empujó, haciéndole retroceder hasta acabar con la espalda contra la pared, y volvió a besarle.

Y esta vez, ninguno de los dos osó pararse.

Las manos de Takaki volvieron a moverse en el cuerpo de Yuri, de vuelta bajo el tejido sutil de la camiseta, en la espalda, en el pecho, en cada centímetro de piel que pudiera encontrar.

Sintió las manos del menor hacer lo mismo, se sintió arañar mientras la boca de Yuri iba a su cuello y le mordía. Y tuvo la sensación que no se tratara de pasión, sino de hacerle daño, pero no se preocupó.

Se alejó el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta, y volvió a besarle con la misma urgencia.

“Cama.” fue todo lo que pudo murmurar cuando el menor le dio descanso.

Sin separarse, si perder el contacto el uno con el cuerpo del otro, fueron a la habitación.

Yuya se aferró a los hombros de Chinen, le empujó contra el colchón y se puso encima de él, apoyándose en los codos para no pesarle encima.

Le atacó el cuello con la boca, más delicado que él, mientras las manos iban a lidiar con el cinturón, quitándolo de un gesto repentino y pasando a los pantalones.

Estaba a punto de quitárselos, cuando le sintió cogerle un hombro, empujarle y sentarse.

Yuya estaba preparado por el enésimo rechazo, pues se sorprendió cuando le vio montarle encima e invertir las posiciones.

Le vio echarle un vistazo que no pudo interpretar, antes de acabar de liberarse de su ropa y pasar a la del mayor.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la propia.

Le sintió empezar a trazar una especie de camino con la lengua en su pecho, de la clavícula a un pezón, mordiéndolo, sin detenerse.

Cuando le sintió rozarle el entrepiernas, Yuya aguantó la respiración.

Y la aguantó hacia cuando la boca del menor fue a su erección.

Echó la cabeza atrás, dejándose ir a un sonido satisfecho y llevando la mano a la cabeza de Chinen, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo, sin forzarle, sólo para aferrarse a algo.

Le rozaba con la lengua, una sombra de dientes, mientras con una mano le acariciaba perezosamente una cadera, allí donde la piel estaba más sensible.

Yuya no sabía decir cuánto tiempo hubiera continuado; sólo sabía qué le parecía muy pronto cuando empezó a sentir las señales del orgasmo que se acercaba.

Y Yuri tuvo que haberse dado cuenta también, porque fue entonces que levantó la cabeza, bruscamente, y todo lo que pudo hacer Yuya fue gemir por la decepción.

El menor se quedó mirándole fijo, con un aire de espera que se mezclaba con esa expresión indescifrable en su cara.

Al recuperarse rápidamente de la repentina falta de contacto, Yuya se sentó, le cogió de la cintura y se le llevó encima, volviendo a hacerle tumbar con la espalda contra el colchón en un movimiento fluido.

Se extendió hacia la mesilla de noche, abrió el cajón y hurgó hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Le miró a Chinen a los ojos mientras se ponía el lubrificante en los dedos, intentando leer era mirada en sus ojos, sin llevarlo a cabo.

Volvió encima de él, puso una rodilla entre sus piernas para hacerse sitio, le rozó brevemente los muslos, y desplazó la mano para ir a tocar la abertura del menor.

No quitó los ojos de él ni un momento mientras hacía entrar el primero dedo.

Le vio morderse un labio en aire de molestia, pero no le pareció de haberle hecho daño.

Más tranquilo, movió la mano por un rato antes de añadir un segundo dedo.

Chinen no pudo aguantar un gemido, y Yuya se inmovilizó.

“Si... si te duele mucho puedo…” dijo, inseguro, pronto interrumpido por el menor.

“No soy hecho de vidrio, no voy a romperme, Yuya. Cállate y muévete.” dijo entre los dientes, al cerrar los ojos y al respirar hondo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Takaki se tomó un tiempo para prepararle. Añadió el tercero dedo, intentando ser tan delicado como posible, hasta que vio una mueca impaciente en la cara del menor.

Fue entonces que quitó los dedos y se puso más cómodo entre sus piernas.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y le penetró, en un empujón firme.

Chinen se mordió un labio, su cuerpo se tendió bajo lo del mayor.

Takaki le llevó una mano a la cara, con la intención de acariciarle, pero Yuri la alejó.

Suspirando, empezó a moverse dentro de él.

Los empujones iniciales fueron lentas, esporádicas; intentaba controlarse, aunque fuera difícil resistir a la sensación del cuerpo del menor alrededor del suyo.

Fue sólo cuando sintió las piernas de Chinen apretarse alrededor de sus caderas que aceleró el ritmo. Empujó adentro más fuerte, aferrándose a sus hombros, bajando la cara y empezando a besarle con urgencia.

Llevó la mano entre sus cuerpos, luego, y le tomó la erección, moviéndose al mismo ritmo de sus empujones.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde le sintió tenderse, y le vio arquear la espalda mientras se corría con un sonido casi animal.

Unos segundos, y él también perdió el control, llegando al orgasmo.

Salió de él en un movimiento delicado, y fue a tumbarse a su lado.

Guardaba los ojos cerrados.

No quería abrirlos, no quería ver la expresión en la cara de Chinen.

No quería descubrir que lo que acababa de pasar tenía sentido sólo por él.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la parte de la cama al lado de la suya hacerse vacía, fue obligado a hacerlo.

Vio a Chinen dirigirse al cuarto de baño, oyó el ruido del agua.

Y, le pareció o quizás sólo lo había imaginado, oyó también un sollozo sufocado.

El menor salió después de un rato, la cara roja, así como los ojos.

Yuya se quedó mirándole mientras se vestía, rápidamente, sin levantar los ojos hacia él.

“Chii...” murmuró, casi una imploración en su voz.

“No digas nada, Yuya. No... no te esperes que esto signifique algo.” respondió, en un silbido. Luego finalmente levantó los ojos, y todo lo que pudo ver Takaki fue rabia.

“Yuri, no quería que te sintiera... bueno, obligado, de alguna manera. Sólo quería que entendiera como me sentía, todo el resto no estaba programado.” le dijo, en tono sinceramente apesadumbrado.

“¿Qué era que no querías, Yuya? No querías ponerme frente del hecho que todavía, después de todo el tiempo que pasó, ¿no tengo éxito de decir que no me importa una mierda de ti? ¿Querías que te diera la espalda y me fuera, como hiciste tú conmigo?” gritó; una lágrima le rayó la cara, y él se apresuró a secarla. “No puedo, lo siento. Pensaba que finalmente había tenido éxito de estar feliz, pero aparentemente me equivocaba, aparentemente no te he borrado, sólo te he puesto de un lado. Y la culpa es mía.” suspiró, al intentar calmarse. “Pero esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros. Lo que acaba de pasar fue mi debilidad, no algo que va a repetirse. Porque no importa cómo me sienta, no importa lo que siento para ti. Tuviste tu ocasión, Yuya, y la desperdiciaste. Perdiste el tren, y no tiene sentido esperar que llegue otro, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarme utilizar como crees tú.” retrocedió hasta la puerta, aferrándose con la mano en el umbral hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos. “Había tenido éxito de convencerme que no importaba, dos años atrás. Que no era culpa tuya, porque de hecho estaba así. Que había intentado no hacerme sufrir, de decirme las cosas claramente, sin hacerme daño. Y te agradecí también por esto, no sabes cuánto.” se mordió un labio. “Ahora puedo odiarte, finalmente, y no sabes cuánto me haga sentir _bien_.” terminó, en tono cortante, antes de salir de la habitación.

A Yuya le habría gustado seguirle.

Le habría gustado pararle, abrazarle, implorarle de quedarse, decirle que no estaba tarde, que podían olvidar el pasado, que se sentían lo mismo, al final, iba a ser sencillo.

Pero le habría mentido, por la enésima vez.

Chinen tenía razón.

Había tenido su ocasión, y la había evaluado menos que cero.

No merecía una segunda, seguro en ese momento no, y tampoco en esa situación.

Yuri y él habían corrido el uno hacia el otro, sin tener éxito de encontrarse.

Se habían amado en momentos diferentes, y ambos los momentos estaban equivocados.

Yuya se tumbó en las sábanas, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, sintiendo el olor de Chinen, dejando que le entrara adentro, intentando no olvidarlo, porque estaba seguro que nunca iba a volver a sentirlo.

Los dos de ellos eran mentiras del tiempo, y nada iba a hacerles reales.


End file.
